


The Terrified Boy

by Stackz_of_Lids



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mental Asylum, Other, PTSD, Seizures, feeding tube, mentally unstable, stutter, unable to talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 78
Words: 21,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stackz_of_Lids/pseuds/Stackz_of_Lids
Summary: Introduction: This is the story of 15-year-old, AJ Williams. For years, he's been living his life terrified. He witnessed the slaughter of his family when he was only nine years old. The police recommend that he'd see a doctor about the extreme physiological damage that AJ had. AJ refused. He was terrified of everything and everyone. If someone came near him in his home, like the neighbors, he would start screaming out of fear that he might share the same fate that his family endured. This is the story of AJ, the terrified boy.





	1. Whimpers

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my wattpad

AJ Williams sat in the corner of his room, with his head buried in his arms, which rested on his legs, drawn up close to his chest. He was shaking, sobbing, whimpering. He was getting worse after he accidentally killed a man. AJ thought the man was going to kill him, so out of self-defense, AJ killed him. AJ didn't know that the man was trying to help. All AJ knew for six years was fear and death. He constantly whimpered. He's being doing it nonstop for six years. "I'm sorry," he said out loud. "I didn't mean to kill him." He sobbed harder and screamed. He was afraid of going to hell now. "I... didn't mean too!" He would yell. He kept thinking of what might happen to him. He pressed his fingers to his head and rocked back and forth. AJ felt as if he was losing his mind. In fact, he thought he was TRULY losing his mind. His whimpers turned to screams of fear and horror. One of his neighbors Jerry, who was pretty rude, slammed his hand on the door. "Shut up!" He screamed at AJ. "I'm tired of this crying and screaming stuff!" "You don't know what the hell I've been through," AJ screamed. "I've lived in this neighborhood longer than you have! So YOU shut up!" Jerry moved to the neighborhood one year after AJ's family was killed. Jerry jumped into the room. AJ jumped and moved back from fear. He began shaking and cried harder. "Oh you big baby!" Jerry spat. Jerry grabbed AJ by the collar of his shirt and shook him. "YOU'RE FIFTEEN!" Jerry violently screamed at him. "STOP CRYING LIKE THIS!" Then Jerry shoved AJ into the wall and stormed out. AJ jumped as Jerry slammed the door shut. AJ didn't stop crying or screaming. He slumped back down to the ground. He screamed, cried and whimpered. He never laughed. The last time he ever laughed was one minute before his entire family was murdered.


	2. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter describes what AJ has been doing everyday since his family was killed.

The next day all AJ did was take a shower. Other than that he did absolutely nothing. His eyes were filling with darkening madness from the horrible trauma he's' endured. His family is dead, he accidentally killed a man, and he has a rude neighbor who verbally abuses him. He was in his own eternal hell. He sat in the same spot and did the same whimpers, cries, and horrifying screams. Jerry came in multiple times and verbally abused AJ. Every minute darkening madness filled his eyes with tears. He went into the bathroom and cut himself with a blade from a box opener. He cringed at the pain and screamed. He felt the blood ooze out of his arm and watched it drip into the sink. He washed his arm off and waited for it to stop bleeding. When it did, he went back to his same spot. He saw the revolver he used to kill the man he thought was going to attack him. AJ took the revolver and threw it across the room with a terrible scream. He bent over on the ground facing the fuzzy carpet crying. Jerry came in again as usual. "For the love of Pete!" He screamed. If you keep screaming I'll swear I'll call the cops." AJ looked at him with sheer terror in his eyes. "No! Please don't!" He cried. "Please don't call them." AJ was begging Jerry. "Then stop screaming!" "I will I will!" "Thank you!" Jerry snapped and walked out of the house AJ slowly walked to the couch and curled up into a ball and laid there whimpering and crying. He's never experienced this much hurt. He screamed into a pillow but somehow Jerry heard him. "That's it!" Jerry said. "I'm calling the cops!" AJ shot straight up. "No! No! No!" He screamed, "Please don't! You can't!" "I can and I will!" AJ grabbed the revolver and went back into his corner and curled up and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's another dark story but oh well.


	3. Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry calls the cops on AJ but they don't exactly arrest him.

AJ heard the sirens. He covered his ears as he shook. "Yeah, he's in there." He heard Jerry say. When the police walked in AJ shot up with the revolver. "Put the gun down!" One officer yelled. AJ shakily said, "No. I won't let any more death and sadness happen to me!" One officer walked to him. "We won't hurt you," he said, "Just put the gun down." The officer reached AJ and put his hand on the gun. AJ jerked the gun away. The officer quickly grabbed AJ's hand. AJ had a scream building up inside him. His eyes full of darkening madness and fear, he let the officer take the gun. He saw the officer, name George, give the gun to Adam, one of his partners. George made a motion of his head for the other officers to leave. Now it was just him and AJ. George could tell that AJ had some serious psychological damage done to him. The officer walked closer to AJ who backed away in fear. "Easy, easy," George said. George needed to get AJ out of his terror house of a home. "How about you and I go outside?" George asked. "No," AJ said. "I won't go out there after what happened." His heart sank. "What happened?" George asked. AJ began to sob. "I killed a man." "Why?" George asked. "I thought he was going to kill me. I didn't know he was trying to help me!" AJ began to cry again and was about to scream when George said, "Kid, you felt threatened right?" AJ nodded. "Then you had the right. If anyone is a threat to you or you feel that they are going to kill you then you have the right to defend yourself." George began walking AJ to the door. "I'm not going out there," AJ said. "It's ok, we're going to take you somewhere safe. Ok?" George reassured him. AJ slowly made his way to the door. He blinked against the sunlight. As he slowly walked to the car he saw Jerry and gave him the finger. AJ slowly got in the car and buckled his seat belt. He curled up as George closed the door and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Jerry is an asshole


	4. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Officer George takes AJ to the doctor to see if they can help him.

The car came to a stop. The gears shifted to park. The door opened. AJ slowly lifted his head, his face wet with tears and his eyes red. George undid AJ's seatbelt and helped him out of the car. "Alright, bud let's go," He said. AJ didn't say a word. When the automatic door opened AJ stepped back in fear. He began breathing hard. "I don't want to go in there," He said, crying harder than before. He brought his shaky hands to his head. "Don't make me go in there please." "You'll be alright," George told him. "This place won't hurt you okay?" AJ just stood there not moving. "Come on," George said. George walked AJ through the door. They went into the elevator and went up to the third floor. George walked AJ down the corridor and into room 34 with a doctor named, Dr. Branson. Dr. Branson saw George and AJ walked in. "Ah, George!" He said. "Who's this?" George walked to Dr. Branson and whispered, "That's AJ and I recommend trying not to shake his hand because it will terrify him. He's been through hell." "Ok," Dr. Branson said. George turned back to get AJ. AJ had been sitting on the chair, and he had curled up with his legs up to his chest and his head buried in there. George gently lifted AJ's arm up, "Come with us." He said. He helped AJ stand up. AJ was already having really bad psychological issues that when the doctor started walking, AJ stood there. He hesitated to follow the doctor. Luckily there were no other patients in the room. "Come on you'll be alright," George said. AJ wouldn't move. "I'm... not going in... there." AJ said. George tried to walk AJ trough the door but AJ sunk to the floor, crying. He bent over and put his hands to his head. "Please don't make me go in there!" He began to shake with fear. "AJ, look at me." AJ looked up at George. "It's okay. This place will not hurt you. Okay? Come on the doctor is going to help you." AJ slowly stood up and George walked him to the doctor. They went into a room and George sat AJ down. "I'm going back to work," George said and then he left the doctor's office.


	5. Questions

AJ sat down in a chair and curled up. “Ok AJ,” the doctor said, “I’m going to as you just a few questions ok?” AJ shook his head. AJ wasn’t saying a thing. He sat there, tears streaming down his face. The doctor sat down next to him. “I need to ask you some questions. I need to ask you so I can help you.” AJ shook his head again. The doctor placed his hands on AJ’s shoulder. AJ’s head shot straight up and he tried to scoot away from the doctor. “Hey, hey,” the doctor said. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Dr. Branson placed his hands on AJ’s arms. AJ screamed. “No! No!” He yelled. “Kid, kid! Calm down! I’m not going to hurt you.” AJ was shaking. When he again felt Dr. Branson placed his hands on his shoulders, he tried to move again. “Stop.” Dr. Branson said and crouched down next to the chair. “Relax, I’m just going to ask you some questions ok? I’m trying to help you.” AJ stared at him, his eyes filling up with even more tears. He nodded. AJ curled up again and rested his head on his knees. “How many years ago was this horrible event?” AJ used his fingers to tell him: “Six.” “Do you remember all of what happened?” AJ nodded. “Were you hiding when you witnessed the murder?” AJ nodded. More tears streamed down AJ’s face as he shook. “Were you hiding behind the wall?” AJ nodded again. “Did the man see you?” AJ squinted his face as he cried harder. He nodded again. “He grabbed you didn’t he?” AJ nodded again. AJ slid off the chair and knelt down. He then went forward and began rocking back and forth with his head in his hands. He began moaning out loud. “AJ,” the doctor said. AJ kept moaning. “AJ,” Dr. Branson gave up. He had enough information for now. Dr. Branson bent down next to AJ. “Come on bud,” he said. Dr. Branson lifted AJ up and walked him out the door. “That’s enough questions for today.”


	6. Institution

When George went to get AJ, Dr. Branson, met him at his car. He put AJ in the car and buckled his seatbelt. Dr. Branson talked to George through his car window. “George,” Dr. Branson said, “I recommend he goes to the institution off of Wilson Rd. He had two meltdowns when I tried to ask him some questions.” George looked back at AJ whose legs were drawn up to his chest and his head was buried in them. George turned back to Dr. Branson. “Did you get to ask him any questions?” “A few.” “Well, I’m going to let you get back to work,” George said. “Alrighty bye.” Then George drove off. When they arrived at the institution twenty minutes later, George got out of his car and undid AJ’s seatbelt and got him out of the car. AJ sill didn’t say a word as they approached the Wilson Institution. When they reached the steps AJ stopped. George tried to get him to continue moving. “AJ come on.” AJ shook his head. “Come on this place won’t hurt you I promise.” AJ stood for a few extra seconds before making his way up the stairs. George rang the doorbell and a nun answered the door. She was friends with George and his family. “Why hello George,” She said. “How are you, Rose?” “I’m doing great. How about you?” “I’m well thank you.” She turned to AJ, “Whose this?” She asked. “This is AJ,” George responded. When Rose went to shake AJ’s hand he backed away in fear. “Be careful Rose. He’s the boy everyone was talking about.” Her eyes widened. “Oh yeah, I remember the story,” She said. “Don’t worry we’ll take good care of him,” She told George. She walked to AJ as George patted AJ’s shoulder and left. “Come on AJ.” He stood there and shook his head. She touched his back and tried to walk him through the door. He cried out. “We won’t hurt you,” She said. He was tired of that sentence. He began sobbing and collapsed to the ground. AJ rocked back and forth with his hand on his head. He shook with fear. AJ began screaming. Rose tried to lift him but he refused to get up. Rose called for some assistance. Some workers came out and began lifting AJ up. He screamed. He shook his head again and again. He screamed, cried, and grunted to get free. He was terrified. Rose told the employees who AJ was and they were shocked as well. AJ tried to escape the grasps of the workers. Once they stood him up he tried to go back on the ground but the workers stopped him. Workers held his arms, preventing him from escaping their grips. Rose said to him, “AJ we’re not going to hurt you.” He tried to escape again when he heard those words. Rose figured out. “You’ve heard those words a lot have you?” AJ nodded. “Come here,” She said embracing him in a hug. The workers released their grasps and AJ clung to Rose sobbing. She then walked him inside. Rose took AJ into a room with a bed and a small dresser. The dresser had two drawers with some clothes in it. Rose smelled AJ’s clothes. They smelled horrible. “Good thing we have these clothes.” She pulled out some clothes that some of the other patients were wearing. The men wore light long sleeve white shirts and soft sweat pants. When Rose turned around with the clothes in her hands she found AJ, sitting on the bed curled up. She walked to him and lifted his head. His eyes were still filled with tears and they soaked his face and reddened his eyes. She stood AJ up and took his jacket off first. He reached for it and tried to put it back on. “No, no.” Rose said and took the jacket from AJ’s hands and placed it back on the bed. He reached for it and tried to put it on again. “No no,” Rose repeated. She again took the jacket out of AJ’s hands and placed it back on the bed. AJ cried out. He didn’t understand. “It’s dirty I need to wash it,” Rose told him. Rose began to lift AJ’s Green Day shirt but he put his hands up and tried to shove her hands away. “AJ, stop. I’m going to clean your clothes so that they're clean. See, these are new clothes to wear.” She again tried to lift AJ’s shirt off of him and was successful. She placed the nice light, but warm long sleeve white shirt over AJ’s head and put his arms through the armholes. She sat him down for a quick second to take his shoes off then stood him up, unbuttoned his pants and took them off and replaced them with the soft sweatpants. There were also many pairs of socks in one of the drawers. Rose replaced AJ’s dirty socks with new clean ones. As she picked up his jacket, she felt something in the pocket: his cellphone. AJ reached for it. Rose hesitated. “We normally don’t allow people to have cell phones here.” AJ looked at her with his eyes. His eyes said, “Please.” Rose handed him his phone. AJ nodded his head as a way of saying, “thank you.” Rose smiled at him then left the room with his dirty clothes in her hands.


	7. Screams

The next hour AJ sat in his room on his phone. He stopped crying but his eyes were moist. The manager of the institution checked on the patients. AJ was the first one the manager checked on. The manager saw AJ on his phone. “Kid,” he said. “Hand it over.” AJ looked at him and put his phone behind his back. “Kid, hand it over.” The man was growing agitated. The man walked over to AJ, who backed away in fear. The manager snatched the phone from AJ. AJ grunted out and grabbed the manager’s arm. “Stop!” The manager yelled. “You’re not supposed to have it!” AJ tried to grab it from the manager. “NO! Stop!” The manager yelled. The manager walked out and slammed the door. AJ began screaming. AJ began to hit himself. “Will! That kid is AJ Williams!” Rose yelled. “He’s the boy whose family was murdered and he witnessed it! Just give him the phone!” “I’ll allow it just for him!” Will yelled and handed AJ’s phone to Rose. Rose walked into AJ’s room and saw him hitting himself. She put the phone down on the bed. “No, no,” She said. She grabbed his hands from his face and showed him his phone and he slowly grabbed it. “You could just ask him to give it you.” AJ shook his head. “You’re afraid to talk after what’s happened?” AJ nodded. “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to,” Rose said. AJ nodded in relief. She smiled at him then left.


	8. Nightmares

AJ slept horribly terrified. He dreamed of his family’s murder. He saw his mother getting shot in the face, his father getting shot in the heart. Then the man came for him. AJ tried to escape but the man grabbed him. He screamed, “Let go! MOMMY!” The man tried to kill him but AJ got free and punched the man. The man ran out of AJ’s house and left the revolver behind. His parents’ dead bodies surrounded AJ. His next dream was when he was fourteen. He sat in the corner of his living room. He held the revolver that the killer left behind. A man walked in and AJ pointed the revolver at him. “Kid put the gun down.” He shook his head. The man walked to him. “Stay away!” AJ yelled. He fired the revolver shooting the man in the heart. AJ began screaming and sobbing. “What have I done?” AJ screamed and screamed then he woke up. He woke up screaming. He began sobbing as Rose came in. “Hey, hey, hey,” She said. “It was just a dream.” AJ shook his head. It was no dream. It was truly real. AJ began to hit himself again. “No no,” Rose said. She took AJ’s hands away from his head but he jerked his hands from her grasp and hit himself again. “AJ no,” Rose said. She restrained his hands. He didn’t like what was happening. He grunted and tried to get his hands free. “Stop,” Rose said. AJ began sobbing harder. He still tried to get free. Rose grabbed his cell phone showed it to AJ. AJ looked at her sobbing softly and grabbed his phone. He hugged her. She smiled. Then the doors opened. “Come on,” she said. “It’s time to go to meet everyone else.” Rose stood AJ up and walked him out the door to meet the other patients.


	9. The Others

Soon they reached a room with other patients in it. One saw AJ had his phone. “Why does he have a phone?” “Jim, this is AJ. He’s the one everybody was talking about. He’s 15 now and Will agreed that he can have his cell phone.” “That’s not fair!” Jim shouted. Jim snatched AJ’s phone from his hands. AJ cried out. AJ tried to get his phone back but Jim wouldn’t do it. AJ began to cry. “Jim give it back to him,” Rose ordered. “Why should I?” Jim snapped. “I said so. Now give it back or we’ll put you back in your room.” “Fine!” Jim barked. He gave AJ’s phone back. AJ thanked Jim by nodding. “Don’t listen to Jim, AJ. He’s been in this place since he was your age.” Rose told him. “He was really violent and can still be violent when he chooses to be.” She continued walking him around the room. Rose showed AJ a very large man. “That man over there is Joe. Stay away from him. He is extremely violent. That’s why he has to wear the restraint jacket all the time.” AJ was beginning to feel uncomfortable so he tried to leave the room but Rose stopped him. “We’re almost done here ok?” AJ shook his head and continued walking to the door. “AJ wait, I’m trying tot tell you who you can be safe around.” AJ still ignored her. When he felt her grab him he sunk to the floor sobbing, shaking. “AJ,” Rose said. He shook his head. He truly felt terrified. He was shaking with fear. The other patients stared at him. “Can you put these guys in their rooms please?” Rose asked some workers that were in the room. The workers obeyed. “I need two of you guys to help me.” When AJ felt the hands of the two workers and Rose lift him up, he jerked from their grasps and sunk back to the floor. Then a big worker walked in and picked AJ up. AJ began screaming. “Calm down,” the man said calmly. “Where’s his room again Rose?” The man asked. “The first door on the left,” Rose responded. “Thank you!” The man replied. AJ kept screaming. “Kid calm down.” The man kept telling him. AJ struggled to get free. When the door opened to AJ’s room the man placed AJ in his room. The man stood in front of AJ and said, “Kid, you’re fine. You’re fine. Look you’re not in that room anymore, ok?” AJ fell to his knees and placed his hands on his head and rocked back and forth. He began to mumble the words, “I wanna go home. I wanna go home.” His words were too soft to hear. Jim had escaped from his room and came into AJ’s room. “Kid, you ain’t goin’ home.” AJ breathed harder. “Jim, shut up.” The man said. “Your parents are dead, that one man is dead. They’re all dead cause of you.” “SHUT UP!” AJ screamed. “Guards!” The man said. “Get Jim outta here!” The guards obeyed. That was the only thing AJ ever said. It was the last thing he ever would say before he stopped talking again.


	10. Terrorizer

It was about midnight and at the Wilson Institution and Rose, the workers, the other patients, and AJ were all asleep. All were asleep, except Jim. He was planning to scare AJ so bad, that he would possibly kill himself. Jim opened AJ’s door and saw AJ sleeping. He used a flashlight and shined it on AJ’s face to get a better look at him. AJ’s head moved and Jim shielded the flashlight and hoped AJ didn’t wake up. He didn’t. AJ’s face was wet with tears and they streamed down his face even in his sleep. Jim woke AJ up and AJ looked at him then looked away. He hated Jim. “Kid, don’t act like that,” Jim said. AJ gave him the finger. Jim flung AJ out of bed. AJ began to tremble. As Jim stood, steaming red over AJ, AJ was shaking and sobbing from the hell right above him. Jim yanked AJ up and pushed him against the wall. Then Jim pushed AJ to the ground and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. AJ crawled to the corner and curled up. He was shaking. “If you feel threatened you have the right to defend yourself.” George’s words echoed in AJ’s mind. If he attacked Jim, he would get the restraint jacket. He would just have to live through it. He wasn’t coming out of his room. He never would.


	11. No Words

AJ stopped talking after Jim terrorized him. When the doors opened Rose walked in and walked to him. She heard him sobbing softly. She lifted his chin with her hand. “What happened?” She asked. AJ wasn’t saying anything. “Did one of the other patients hurt you?” He nodded. “Who?” AJ saw Jim and pointed at him. Rose turned her head. “Jim! You’re so cruel.” “He’s the cause of his family’s death Rose.” He snapped. “No, he’s not Jim. He was nine years old when that happened.” AJ sat there speechless seeing the flashbacks in his head. He brought his hands to his head and began to rock back and forth. Rose comforted AJ as she ordered guards to return Jim to his room. AJ began shaking. “If you feel afraid of him you can come talk to me,” She said. AJ shook his head. “You’re not going to talk again are you?” She asked. AJ shook his head. This would only worsen his psychological damage. His mental state began to decrease rapidly. He was becoming a recluse.


	12. Message

AJ wanted more than anything than to see his parents and give them a bear hug and feel their tightened embrace. He grabbed his phone as she left. He went to his contacts and went to the contact labeled, “home.” The small picture was of him and his parents. He got his phone on the day his parents were killed. They promised him a cell phone if he got good grades on his report card. He got fantastic scores on his report card. AJ had never seen them be so proud. He watched his mother smile as she handed him his phone. The first thing AJ did was take a picture. He remembered the excitement he felt. AJ stared at the contact and pressed the phone button and brought his phone to his ear. The phone rang once, twice, three times then a fourth. “Please pick up,” He said softly. “Hey you have reached the William household,” he heard his mother’s voice say. AJ began sobbing. “We’re not home at the moment but if you leave a message I promise I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” Beep. AJ began to speak with hard, but soft sobs. “M-m-m-mom,” He said. “Please call back. I miss you so much. I should’ve let the man kill me. I would do anything to see you and feel you and dad’s hugs. I love you.” He slowly hung up and crawled onto his bed and cried himself to sleep.


	13. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS SELF HARM

AJ was already showing signs of depression. Right after he escaped the grip of the killer. He fell instantly into depression. He began cutting himself at the age of twelve. He cried himself to sleep every night. He stopped going to school after what happened. When he grew too terrified or if we got too upset he started to hit himself. He started hitting himself at the age of eleven. His horrible screams began at the age of twelve. AJ found something sharp in his room and began cutting himself. Rose walked in and went to him. “AJ, no, no, no.” She tried to take the sharp object away but AJ wouldn’t let go. “AJ give it to me.” Rose then took the object away from AJ, who began crying. Rose went and got some bandages for his arm. On his other arm, she saw some old lacerations. “You’ve done this before?” He nodded. Rose didn’t say anything. “Well,” She began. “Promise me you won’t do this again. Ok?” AJ nodded. Rose knew AJ was depressed. She knew AJ hurting himself wouldn’t solve anything. Rose feared that if he was given pills for his depression, that he might kill himself. Rose stared at him through the little window on the door she watched him sob softly. He wanted to die. More than anything he just wanted to be in his parent’s arms again. Rose feared for him. She was worried that he might find some other way to cut himself, or find a way to kill himself. Rose watched AJ climb onto the bed and scream into the pillow. As soon as she heard his muffled screams, she turned and left.


	14. Draining Sanity

Two weeks later, AJ’s sanity was draining faster. His face was always soaked with tears and his eyes were reddened. He rocked back and forth with his hands pressed to his head. Jim was always kept in his room because Rose didn’t trust him after what he said and did to AJ. When it was time to go into the room with the others Rose walked in and went to AJ and slowly lifted him gently by the arm. “Come on,” she said. He slowly walked. He said nothing. The only things Rose heard from him were soft sobs and sniffs. When they reached the room Rose walked him to a couch and sat him down. “Marcie, can you watch him for me while I do some papers?” Rose asked. “Of course,” Marcie replied. Marcie sat down next to AJ. His head was buried in his knees, which were drawn to his chest. She put her hand on his arm and the other on his back. His head shot up and he tried to move away. “No, no. I won’t hurt you ok?” AJ looked at her with his reddened brown eyes and his wet face. Marcie could tell from the look in his eyes, he was losing his sanity. It poured out of him like the tears streaming down his face. AJ thought of nothing else but all that’s happened: the murder of his family, the accidental murder of a man, Jerry calling the cops on him, all the trauma that has tortured him for years. He slowly began to rock back and forth. AJ felt Marcie rub his back and his arm. He began to let out long sobs and moans, which meant that he lost a whole lot more sanity and fell into more depression in just under five minutes. He felt a tissue wiping away the tears from his face. His cries became louder. “Shhh, come on,” Marcie said. She stood up and stood AJ up and placed her arm around him and walked him out the door.


	15. Trusting

Marcie walked AJ back to his room and sat him down on the bed she got a blanket and placed it around his shoulders. The blanket was light. He took it off and placed it on the bed. “Aren’t you cold?” She asked him. AJ shook his head sobbing. She sat next to him, placing his head on her shoulder. “I’m always freezing in here,” She said. He hugged his drawn up knees and rested his head on them. Marcie quickly grabbed her sweater from her desk and put it on. When she came back she saw AJ sprawled out on the floor sobbing loudly. When she went to pick him off the ground he jerked from her grasp and collapsed back onto the floor. “Hey, hey,” She said. “I’m not going to hurt you. You can trust me.” AJ couldn’t trust anyone anymore, after all, that he’s been through. He began to trust Rose and by the sound of Marcie’s voice, he could trust her too. He looked up at her as she stuck her hand out. He took it and she helped him stand up. Marcie embraced AJ as more tears gushed out of his eyes. Marcie’s hugs felt just like his mother’s. He may trust Marcie and Rose but with each and every tear that streamed down his face, they drained his sanity and the trust of everyone else.


	16. Pricked

Marcie left AJ to go back to work twenty minutes later. AJ was playing on his phone when the door opened. Jim walked in. He had something in his hand: a needle. He slowly walked to AJ and made his move. He put his hand on AJ’s mouth. AJ began thrashing to get free. He screamed but they were unheard. Jim brought the needle into AJ’s vision. He screamed louder but they were still muffled. AJ thrashed harder but felt the prick of the needle. He gasped. He began to fall and Jim placed him to the ground. AJ tried to sit up but pain attacked his stomach. Jim turned and left and closed the door. AJ was finally able to sit up but he cried out from the pain. He slowly crawled on his bed and curled up. Seconds later he bent over the end of his bed and threw up. When he stopped, he curled back up and began to shake, and whimper. He saw his phone on the ground; he slowly reached out moving out of his curled position and grabbed it. He threw up again. “Don’t move.” His mind told him. “Don’t. Move.” His face fell pale and his breaths grew heavy. There was a lamp behind AJ’s bed. Still curled up AJ took one hand and tipped the lamp. It fell to the ground and shattered. The noise was loud. Marcie rushed in and the smell of vomit stung her nose.


	17. Small Restraints

Marcie grabbed a doctor’s mask and placed it over her mouth. She ran to AJ who was sweating like crazy. He was blinking hard. Occasionally his eyes rolled to the back of his head for a split second but he blinked hard. He was shaking too. “Oh my what happened?” AJ tried to speak but threw up again. He moaned. “Don’t talk,” Marcie told him. “Rose! We need help in here!” Rose rushed in. “Oh, sweet mother Hubbard,” She said. “There are masks in a slot next to the door.” Rose grabbed one. “Hey, guys we need help in here. Grab a mask before you enter.” The employees obeyed. One brought a stretcher in. AJ felt himself being lifted onto the stretcher. He saw his phone on the bed. “Ph….” He began to say. “Huh?” Rose asked. AJ weakly pointed to his bed and Rose saw his phone. She grabbed it and gave it to him. She grabbed a blanket and placed it over him as he was being wheeled from his room. He saw Jim and flipped him off again. Rose noticed. She turned to Jim, “Jim! You did this?!” Jim glared at her. “How could you?” Rose walked off with AJ, Marcie, and the other employees. Marcie turned to Jim but continued walking. “Go burn in hell, Jim!” Soon they reached a hospital like part of the institution. AJ was placed on a bed and a doctor walked over. He saw another doctor walk over with an IV and bring it to AJ’s hand. AJ shoved it away. “No, no,” Rose said. The doctor tried again but AJ knocked the needle out of the doctor’s hand. He heard Rose sigh. Then he felt his hands and feet being tied to the bed. He grew panicked and fought against them. “No, no, no,” Rose said. He felt her and the other employee’s hold him down, which he didn’t like. He tried to squirm from their grasps but he felt another prick then his eyes closed.


	18. Sick

When AJ woke up, he had a clean pair of clothes on, a new white shirt and new sweatpants. Also, he was wearing his black jacket. His hands and feet were no longer tied to the bed. His stomach ached like hell. Right before he dozed off an hour earlier, he heard the words, “sick,” “illness, and “poisoned.” Yep, Jim had poisoned him. He felt so weak. Soon he grew worse, he felt an instant pain in his stomach. He curled up. His breaths grew wheezy, and he began to shiver as if he fallen through ice. He shivered out loud. Marcie walked down and saw him shivering. She got two hot fuzzy blankets and placed them over him. He inhaled and gasped wheezily when he felt the warmth. Soon he felt an oxygen mask being placed over his face. He grew scared and took it off. “Hey, no, no.” Marcie said and placed the mask back over AJ’s face. He took it off again. “AJ stop,” She said. “This will help your breath.” AJ accepted the mask. He felt Marcie pull the blankets over his shoulders. He shivered. “Do you need another one?” Marcie asked. AJ nodded. Marcie got another hot fuzzy blanket and placed it over AJ’s body and pulled it over his shoulders. His eyes closed and Marcie left. AJ felt a little better with the mask on. It was helping him catch his breath. The blankets kept his body warm. He tried to fall asleep but couldn’t. When AJ tried to shift his position, pain attacked him and he cried out. He continued crying out for thirty minutes before Rose came down to him. Rose heard his breaths getting heavier and heavier. She felt his forehead and he began to sweat. Rose took two of the blankets off of him. “Better?” She asked. AJ nodded. “We’re moving Jim to a different institution,” she began, “We’re moving him to the one in Minnesota. He can’t hurt you there.” AJ was glad. He didn’t want to see Jim’s ugly face ever again. He hated that man. What did AJ ever do to him? He didn’t deserve to be in the situation he was in. He didn’t deserve to have severe psychological damage or having to hurt or cut himself. AJ didn’t deserve to stop talking and slowly lose his sanity. He wished Jim was in his shoes, that way he’d know how it would feel to be afraid, depressed, and how it felt to hit or cut himself. AJ wanted Jim dead. AJ would only get worse and he wouldn’t know what would hit him. Only then his hatred for Jim would only grow like a weed.


	19. Painful Moans

AJ worsened overnight by 70%. AJ sobbed softly from the pain. “You’ll get better, you’ll see,” Marcie said to him the next day. AJ shook his head. She knew what he had meant. “You’ll be healthy soon, we’ll make sure of it.” AJ nodded. He moaned from the pain. “Here,” Marcie said. She tried to place pain pills into AJ’s mouth but he refused. “AJ, these will help you with the pain.” AJ shook his head. “AJ, come on.” He shook his head again. Marcie sighed and placed them in his mouth. He tried to spit them out but he felt a glass cup of water already pressed against his lips. He sipped and swallowed the pills. “See that wasn’t so bad.” She was right. After a few minutes, the pain subsided and relief flooded him. The pain medication was strong and effective. It really did stop the pain. AJ still laid there spent with his eyes closed, still conscious. He felt Marcie’s hand touch his cheek. Then she left and AJ fell asleep.


	20. Better but Still the Same

A few days later, AJ was back to normal and was moved back to his room. He still cried and cried. AJ still, since the police got him out of his hell of a home, was silent. It was as if he was taking a vow of silence. He rocked back and forth while his hands were pressed to his head as he sobbed softly, but loudly. If anyone touched him on the shoulder he would instantly shoot straight up and corner himself in a corner of the room. Even though he was slowly beginning to trust Marcie and Rose, he still would jump when he felt their fingers on his shoulder. He still would wake up screaming from his nightmares and occasionally had meltdowns in the big room with the other patients. AJ had a meltdown in the room that was so bad that the big man, Paul, from before had to carry AJ back to his room. When he lifted AJ, AJ got free from the man’s tight grip and sunk flat onto the floor. Paul lifted AJ again with a tighter grip. AJ struggled to get free. “Calm down, kid,” Paul said. AJ sobbed and screamed louder than his last meltdown. When Paul put AJ down in his room, AJ was still sobbing and screaming. He collapsed onto his bed and screamed continuously into his pillow. His health may be better, but his psychological damage and his draining sanity remained the same.


	21. Speechless

Soon AJ forgot how to speak. He could still understand the meanings of sentences spoken to him but he couldn’t speak. His only ways of communication were his nods, shakes, sobs, screams, moans, groans, his cries, and his grunts. He was only getting worse. He began having meltdowns almost every time he was in that big room. It scared him. The patients scared him. He hated that place. AJ wanted to die. He was desperate to die but he knew what the consequences were if he tried. AJ lay on his bed turning his phone in circles. His brain functions; communication, understanding what was going on around him, were failing as well. All he thought about 24/7 was the events that happened that happened to him. Rose came in every day to give him medication but he refused to take the pills. So, she got liquid medication but he still refused. One day she had Paul come in and hold AJ down while Rose squeezed the liquid into his mouth. He squirmed. AJ wanted to spit the liquid out but he had already swallowed it. He felt Paul’s strong grasp release his arms. He curled up as Rose and Paul left his room.


	22. A Friendly Visitor

Soon AJ lost all of the brain functions that make him act like a normal person: communication, a realization of what’s happening all those types of functions. The only thing that was left that made him a normal person was understanding what people were saying and his last shred of sanity. One day George came to visit. “How is he Rose?” He asked. “He’s gotten worse,” Rose responded. “He’s forgotten how to speak, communicate. Basically, all of the brain functions that make him act like a normal person are gone. He’s had screaming meltdowns in the Circle Room.” “Well,” George said, “Let’s see how he reacts if I’m in there with him.” “Alright,” Rose replied. She opened the door and walked to AJ. “Come on big guy,” she said. She stood AJ up and they walked to the Circle Room. Immediately he broke down screaming. Then he heard George’s voice, “AJ please look at me.” AJ slowly looked up at George. “This place won’t hurt you.” AJ began sobbing again. AJ began punching himself. He felt George restrain his hands. “AJ, you need to look at me,” He said. AJ wasn’t paying attention. “AJ,” George said. AJ continued screaming. “AJ look at me!” George yelled gently. AJ shook his head as he sobbed and rocked back and forth. “AJ. Look. At. Me.” AJ stopped screaming and looked at George. “Calm. Down. Okay?” AJ studied George with his face wet and his eyes filled with more tears. AJ was breathing hard from crying. “This place won’t let anything bad happen to you. This place will help you. Okay?” George stood AJ up and AJ embraced him slowly. Rose smiled. “You’ll be fine,” George said then left. “Come on,” Rose told AJ. Then she walked him back to his room.


	23. No Use

Unfortunately, the words George said to AJ were no use. AJ still had his meltdowns in the Circle Room. He punched himself more and more every day. “No, no,” Marcie said when she saw AJ punching himself. He continued punching himself. “Stop,” she said again and she restrained his hands. He didn’t like what was happening and squirmed free but instantly, Marcie again restrained his hands. AJ began yelling trying to get free again but this time; Marcie’s grip was firm. AJ continued to try to get his hands free. “AJ,” Marcie said, “Stop. We can’t let you hurt yourself.” He began breathing hard. “What did George tell you?” She said trying to calm him. AJ shook his head. “He said; we won’t hurt you.” AJ stopped struggling and calmed. Marcie slowly loosened her grip. His hands went to his head again but Marcie stopped him. She sighed. “AJ, look at me.” He started to struggle again. “Hey, hey, hey,” She said. “Stop.” He began crying again and started to softly scream. AJ tried to stand up but Marcie took hold of his arms and put him against the wall. He began to whimper. “Hey,” Marcie said gently, “Look at me.” AJ continued to struggle. Marcie sighed again. She tightened her grip. “AJ look. At. Me.” AJ stopped struggling. “Calm. Down.” AJ relaxed but tears still escaped his eyes and soaked his face. He was breathing hard from crying. “Relax, we won’t hurt you. I promise.” AJ’s head collapsed onto Marcie’s shoulder. She comforted him as he cried himself to sleep in her arms.


	24. Gone

Sadly, the last thread of AJ’s sanity ripped apart. He had lost his mind. AJ would sit in his room curled up rocking back and forth, with his hands on his head, sobbing, screaming, hurting himself. Rose or Marcie would walk into his room and mostly found him hitting himself. They would restrain his hands and he would have a meltdown. “AJ, stop,” Rose said when he was having a meltdown that lasted for thirty minutes. When he finally calmed down he laid on his bed, one leg straight one leg curved, chewing on the sleeve of his shirt. He shifted his position as he drew his legs to his chest. George stopped by to visit. “George,” Rose said, “That advice you gave him,” She paused. “Well?” George asked. “It didn’t work.” George sighed. “Poor kid,” He said. “I’m surprised, he hasn’t tried to kill himself yet.” Then he turned to Rose. “Has he tried to kill himself yet?” He asked with concern. “No,” Rose replied. “His mind is gone,” she said. “His last shred of sanity has faded. Thirty minutes ago I was in there trying to calm him. I had to restrain his hands because he’s been punching himself in the head lately. “ “Poor, kid. He’s been through hell.” “Oh shoot he’s punching himself again, excuse me,” Rose said. “I got it,” George said. George walked in and sat on the bed and took hold of AJ’s hands. “AJ, stop.” AJ tried to hit himself but George gently pinned AJ’s arms down with his hands. AJ still struggled to get free. “AJ,” George said. “Stop.” AJ didn’t stop. He felt George’s grasp tightened. “If you stop, I’ll let go,” George told him. AJ struggled for a minute. Then he stopped and George loosened his grip. AJ sat up and curled up as George sat down next to him. “AJ,” George began. “You can’t hurt yourself. I know you're upset but you can’t punch yourself. AJ was shaking as he softly sobbed. He couldn’t help it. He slowly brought his hands to his head again but he didn’t hit himself. Instead, he covered his ears and fell to his side asleep. George pulled back the covers and placed them over AJ’s body. He then got up and left.


	25. Joe

I know at institutions, the doors can’t be opened like a front door. The year before Jim permanently destroyed the lock system, leaving the doors unlocked to any patient. One day Joe, the very dangerous man walked into AJ’s room, barricaded the door and held him down in his sleep. AJ instantly woke up. AJ knee kicked Joe and got up. Joe brought his fist hard into AJ’s stomach. AJ fell to the ground. Joe knocked the wind out of him with another hard blow. Joe grabbed AJ’s wrist and punched it. Joe sprained AJ’s wrist. AJ bent over in pain. He couldn’t call for help because he forgot how to speak. Joe ran out the door. A minute after he left Rose ran in. She saw AJ holding his wrist. “What happened?” She asked. AJ pointed at Joe who was peeking at him. Rose stood up. “Joe get back in your room! He’s been through enough already!” Joe said nothing and left.


	26. Brace

So the next hour, AJ had a black brace on his right arm. He lay on his bed looking at it. Joe had been moved to a different floor of the institution. He curled up and began breathing hard. He fought back tears as he sat up, thinking about why Jim and Joe had done what they did to him. What did he do to them? He had done nothing wrong. Then he thought of the man he had killed. Then he let his tears fall. AJ could never forgive himself for what he did. AJ faced his pillow and began screaming into it. He saw the small table, which had a new lamp on it, and jerked it to the ground, shattering the lamp with a loud crash. His insanity began to show.


	27. Insanity

AJ began kicking the small dresser, ignoring the broken glass from the lamp. He screamed as he kicked. He didn’t notice the door opening and Marcie coming up behind him. She took hold of his other arm and pulled him away. She gently put him against the wall. He struggled to get free. “Hey, hey, hey, hey,” She said. AJ ignored her as she took hold of his shoulders. “Calm down,” She said. AJ couldn’t calm down. He just couldn’t. He grunted trying to escape her grasp but she had a tight grasp. His insanity took hold of him and wouldn’t let go. AJ sunk to the floor along with Marcie as she kept her tight grip on his arms. “Stop,” Marcie said. AJ began sobbing. “AJ stop!” Marcie yelled. She finally was able to get him back on his feet and was able to restrain his hands well enough that he couldn’t move. As usual, he didn’t like what she was doing. “Stop. Stop.” Once he slowly began to calm down, Marcie told him, “What are you thinking?” He didn’t like the question and began to struggle again.


	28. Screams and Confusion

“AJ. Calm down.” He wouldn’t. Marcie sighed let go, and walked out the door, returning with Paul. When they walked in the room, they found him hunched over on his knees, rocking back and forth with his hands on his head. Paul and Marcie walked to him. “Stand up,” Marcie said gently. When she grabbed his arm he tried to jerk away but couldn’t. Then he felt Paul lift him to his feet. AJ didn’t like what was going on. When he tried to sink back to the floor, Paul lifted him back onto his feet. “AJ, what is going on?” Marcie asked. “Should we put him on the bed?” Paul asked. “Let’s try that,” Marcie responded. When AJ felt them trying to put him on the bed he tried to get free and began screaming. Will walked in. “What’s going on?” He asked. “AJ is having some psychological meltdown, we have no idea what’s wrong,” Paul said. Will walked to AJ and asked, “Kid, what’s wrong?” “Will, he’s forgotten how to speak,” said Rose, “That’s why we’re having trouble getting to know what’s wrong. We can’t calm him down, so we’re trying to restrain him.” “I don’t think restraining him will help,” Will said. “I got this, you guys go to the Circle Room with the other patients.” Rose and Paul obeyed and left.


	29. Calming

When they left, Will closed the door and walked back to AJ. When Will turned back around he found AJ banging his head against the wall. “AJ, no,” He said. AJ looked at him with tears filling his eyes and a wet face. Then he brought his hands to his head and began hitting himself. This time, harder since he had the black brace on his arm. Will grabbed his arms and restrained them. He began screaming again. “AJ you need to stop it now,” Will said. AJ tried to squirm away but Will’s grip was as tight as Marcie’s. He continued to struggle. AJ slid onto the floor. AJ continued to scream and struggle. Will was able to hold AJ down. AJ was still struggling. “Calm down. Calm down, and I’ll let you go.” Will said. AJ ignored Will. He tried to hit himself as Will pinned his arms down to the ground. “AJ calm. Down.” AJ looked at him as he stopped struggling. Will released his grip as AJ turned to his side. AJ then brought his hands to his head again, but Will grabbed them. “No, no,” He said. Will again released AJ’s arms. He helped AJ stand up and he placed his hands on his shoulders. “We need to teach you how to speak again,” Will said. AJ quickly shook his head as more tears streamed down his face.


	30. Speech Therapy

It was six in the morning when AJ’s door opened and Rose walked in with his shoes in her hands. She walked over to his sleeping body and placed them on his feet. She began lifting AJ to his feet, supporting him as he woke up. “Come on,” She said. He slowly began to walk with her when she said, “We’re going to teach you how to speak again.” He stopped. He was about to cry out as tears filled and escaped his eyes. “Shhh, shhh,” Rose said. She walked him to the car and drove to the speech therapist. AJ cried the whole way there. When they arrived she helped him out of the car. “Come on,” She said. When they walked in they met a woman at the front desk. “Rose,” She said. “How’s it going?” “It’s going great Susie,” Rose replied. “Love the nun outfit,” Susie said. “Why thank you darling,” Rose said in an English accent and bowed. The two women laughed. “Is this AJ?” Susie asked. “Yes, it is,” Rose replied. Susie stuck out her hand to shake AJ’s. “Go on, shake her hand,” Rose said. AJ slowly shook her hand. “AJ, come with me,” Susie said. AJ turned around to Rose who was sitting down. “You’ll be fine. I’ll be right here.” AJ slowly nodded and followed Susie. Susie opened a door, “Ed, he’s here.” She said. Ed stood up and walked to AJ. “Thank you, Susie,” He said. “No problem.” Susie said and left the room. Ed walked AJ to a couch and sat him down. Ed sat in a chair across from AJ. “Alright, AJ,” Ed began. “Today we’re going to start with basic responses: yes, no, maybe, stop.” AJ turned his head towards Ed and slowly nodded. “Let’s start with the word ‘no.’” AJ stayed silent. Ed got up from his chair and moved next to AJ on the couch. “AJ, we’re trying to help you.” AJ still stayed silent. “AJ, please,” he said. When Ed placed his hand on AJ’s shoulder, AJ’s head shot up and he said, “N-n-n-o-o.” Ed looked at him and got his pen and paper out. “I-I-I d-d-o-not want to talk b-be-c-a-use of w-what ha-aa-pen-ed-d.” AJ watched Ed take notes on his words. “AJ, we need to do this because we need to know what’s wrong if you have a meltdown again like Rose described.” AJ may know how to talk again, but his brain still lost the ability to make him understand what’s going on around him, which would only make his meltdowns even worse than the one he had when he broke his lamp.


	31. Stutter

Ed went and got Rose and came back into the room. When she entered she sat next to AJ, who was slowly hitting himself in the head. She slowly restrained his hands. “Stop,” She whispered. AJ covered his ears. “So,” Ed began. “He didn’t speak immediately but when I touched his shoulder he spoke to me except with a stutter.” Rose looked at AJ then back at Ed. “Will his speech improve?” She asked. “No,” Ed responded. “Because of all the trauma he went through his speech might never improve. What I mean is, he might always have this stutter.” Ed noticed AJ’s current behavior. “Is he on medication?” He asked. Rose nodded. “Yes,” she said. “Awesome,” Ed responded. “I recommend you give it to him on a daily basis, to maybe help calm him down before he might have a possible meltdown.” Rose looked at her watch. “Well, I must be going,” She said. Rose and Ed stood up and shook each other’s hand. Rose stood AJ up and walked him out the door. Once in the car, Rose buckled AJ up and drove back to the institution.


	32. The Talk

On the ride back, AJ didn’t say a word. He still wouldn’t talk and kept thinking to himself, “I will never speak again.” Rose spoke to him, “You need to start talking, AJ.” AJ shook his head. Rose sighed. “If you have a meltdown again, we need to know what’s wrong.” AJ stayed silent. Rose had an idea. “What does AJ stand for?” He turned to her. “An-Anthony J-John,” He said. “That’s nice,” Rose replied. When they got back, they continued their little talk. Then AJ started talking more but his stutter stayed the same and his tone didn’t go back to how it was before the tragedy. At least, he was talking now. He still screamed, cried, shook, rocked back and forth and had his terrible meltdowns. They were happy he could, at least, talk. That was a good thing.


	33. More Meltdowns

Of course, AJ had more meltdowns. He couldn’t help it. He may know how to speak again but his brain still lost the function ability of what events occurred around him. With his meltdowns, that's what had prevented him from calming down. That was why he would hit himself and freak out when restrained by Rose, Will, or Marcie. Usually after a minute or so of after trying to calm him down they did, they held him down until he calmed down. In total, it took thirty minutes for them to calm AJ down. Sometimes he didn’t calm down at all. When that happened, the staff still tried their best to calm him down. “Kid,” they would say. “Calm. Down. You’re. Okay.” AJ wouldn’t listen to them. He only trusted Rose and Marcie and was just beginning to trust Paul and Will. Paul had to hold AJ down for most of the meltdowns he had because Paul was the strongest. The other three were strong too but they only held down AJ’s arms while Paul held his arms and his body. “Kid, please just tell us what is wrong?” One employee named Matt said. “I-I,” AJ began. “I-I d-d-don’t know!” He sobbed. “Just calm down,” Matt said. “I-I-I c-can’t!” AJ screamed. Matt grabbed hold of AJ’s arms. “Breathe.” He still didn’t calm down. “Kid, look at me.” AJ slowly looked up at Matt. “Relax,” Matt said. AJ slowly sat down on his bed and curled up. Matt patted AJ on the shoulder and left.


	34. No

The next day, when the doors opened, all the other patients went to the Circle Room except for AJ. He sat on his bed looking down. “Come on AJ,” Matt said. “No,” AJ said, this time clearly. “Come on,” Matt said and walked into AJ’s room. Matt grabbed AJ’s arms and tried to lift him to his feet. “S-s-stop!” He screamed. He wasn’t going back into that room. He collapsed refusing to walk. AJ began crying. “AJ,” Matt said. “You can’t stay in your room forever.” “Y-y-ye-sss I-I c-can-n.” AJ sobbed. Matt lifted AJ and carried him under his arms to the Circle Room. AJ screamed. “No! S-s-s-stop!” When Matt released AJ in the Circle Room, AJ fell to the ground sobbing. Another assistant came over and tried to gently lift AJ by the arm but he jerked away.


	35. Attitude

The same assistant, named Chad, tried again but AJ jerked away with a grunt. “Stop that,” Chad said sternly. Chad stood AJ up and he tried to shove Chad away. “Stop.” AJ didn’t. More workers came over, and that overwhelmed AJ. He slid to the floor. “Stand up,” Chad said. “No,” AJ replied. “Stand up,” Chad repeated. “No!” The workers stood AJ up, and he began sobbing. AJ continued to try to push Chad away but workers held his hands, making him unable to get them free. “AJ, you’re in this room only for a little while. So stop with the attitude or else you’re getting the jacket.” When Chad turned around he felt AJ shove his leg with his foot. “Get the jacket,” Chad said and AJ had another major psychological meltdown.


	36. Refusing Fear

When AJ saw the jacket he slid to the floor sobbing. He felt hands lift his arms up and watched how they tried to place them in the jacket. AJ jerked his hands-free and curled up and hugged his legs tight. AJ wasn’t strong enough to hug his arms while four workers pulled them away. “No!” AJ sobbed. Other patients were watching the meltdown. “Somebody shut that kid up!” Joe said. AJ didn’t say anything, he only screamed as he felt his arms enter the holes of the jacket. “Guys stop! Stop!” Shouted Will as he rushed in. “What in the heck is going on here?” He asked. “AJ kept hitting Chad so we’re trying to place the jacket on him.” Will watched AJ snatch the jacket from his body and flung it to the floor. AJ was sobbing and breathing hard. Will helped AJ stand up and placed his hands on his shoulders. “You okay?” Will asked. AJ nodded. “I-I d-d-didn't w-w-want t-t-o c-c-o-m-m i-in this-s room.” “I understand that AJ,” AJ hear Will say to him. “But that doesn’t mean you can freak out like that okay?” AJ sniffed and nodded. Will gently pat AJ on the shoulders “Alright,” he said. “If you want just sit on the couch and try to calm down a bit.” AJ nodded again and slowly walked to the couch and curled up when he sat down, ignoring the stares from other patients.


	37. Attempting Escape

It was about three in the morning and all was quiet and everyone except for one. You can already guess who it was. AJ decided he had enough of the institution. He hated that place. He knew that people there cared about him and he trusted them but two other patients there nearly killed him and Chad tried to put the jacket on him. He wanted to go home. He was going to go home. AJ slowly opened his door and quietly made his way towards the main doors. He opened them and walked out. The fresh air felt cool on his skin. AJ missed the outside world. He walked down the sidewalk looking back. He wasn’t going to miss that place at all. Sure he’ll miss Rose, Marcie, and Will but he won’t miss Chad, Joe or Jim. AJ made sure no one outside saw him escape then he ran. He ran until the building was out of sight. He thought he escaped that building but someone grabbed him as soon as he turned his head forward again. “Nice try.” A man’s voice said. “N-no!” AJ screamed. “P-p-please don’t m-make me go back!” AJ thrashed to get free from the man’s tight grasp. AJ fell to the ground refusing to walk. The man continued to drag AJ back to the institution. Soon they were in AJ’s room and the man released his grasp. AJ tried to run out the room but the man stopped him and released him, then ran out and closed the door shut and locked it somehow. AJ fell to the floor screaming. “I-I-I just want to l-l-leave!” He flipped the bed over in sheer anger. He took the brace off his arm and threw it across the room. He wouldn’t stop trying to escape. Even if it would kill him, he wouldn’t stop trying to get away from that place.


	38. Violent

AJ began to grow violent. He became as violent as Joe. He tried to escape again but Chad caught him. AJ hated Chad after he tried to put him in the jacket. He broke his lamp three times and the nightstand that it rested on, eight times. Of course, Chad yelled at him for it and AJ flipped him off and Chad yelled at him even more for it. He hated Chad more than he hated Jim or even Joe. He missed George terribly. He considered George as his father. Where was George? What happened to him? AJ’s arms were red with scratch marks. He went from cutting to scratching himself. He wanted to escape that place. He WOULD escape from that place. “I-I will escape,” He said. “I will.”


	39. Escape

Later that evening, AJ opened his door and made his way towards the front doors. He looked around to make sure that nobody was looking, and walked out and ran. He ran until he found the neighborhood his house was in. He found his home and went to the door. The door was locked. AJ looked under the mat and found the house key. He used it on the door and walked in. He did it. He actually escaped. He couldn’t believe it. AJ went to his room and laid down on his bed He truly escaped and he was back in his home safe and sound. Or was he?


	40. Soaked in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic violence in this chapter

AJ was almost sound asleep when a strange man appeared out of nowhere with a large sharp object in his hand. AJ had no time to react when the man plunged the object through AJ’s torso. The sharp object went through his bed and the sharp point stuck to the floor. AJ looked at the man in fear as blood dripped down the long object and spread throughout the small cracks on the floor and spread throughout his torso soaking his white shirt in red. Blood came oozing out of his mouth. “Man, I’ve waited all these years to do that.” AJ struggled to breathe as he spoke, “W-what d-do you… mean?” “Well, after you punched me in the face when I tried to do the right thing and kill you right then and there but feared that cops would show up, I’ve been wanting to kill you ever since.” AJ couldn’t believe it. It was the man who murdered his family in front of him. AJ began moaning and groaning. In his struggle, he said, “Go burn in hell douche.” With that, the man began to stab AJ with a dagger that he had in his pocket. He stabbed AJ until his entire white shirt was red with blood. The man then drove the dagger into AJ’s stomach and pushed down on it. AJ spit blood into the man’s face and in a rage the man stabbed AJ on the side of his neck. AJ’s hands went to his neck as blood spurted out of it. Then the man was just about to smother AJ with a pillow when someone tackled the killer: Jerry. AJ was growing weak; he blinked as his eyes began rolling into the back of his head. Jerry beat the man to a pulp. Then Jerry called 911. After he did that he stayed by AJ’s side until the cops and ambulance arrived.


	41. Hours

When the cops and the ambulance finally arrived, AJ was pale and shivering. Other paramedics examined the man and when they saw that he had minor injuries, officers took him into the custody. One officer was looking under AJ’s bed at the pointy object. “It went through him and the bed,” He said. A paramedic was gently prying AJ’s hands from his neck and applied pressure to the wound. “How in the hell are we going to get him outta of this bed?” “Well, we can’t move him without hurting him even more,” Jerry said. “Plus,” the other paramedic began, “How can we move him and keep the pressure on his neck from the stab wound.” First they had to chip away at the floor to get the spear out of the floor. Then they all tried to get the mattress out the bedroom door but failed. It took twelve people to try to get the whole mattress through the door the first time. So they called the fire department. When they arrived they had to use special tools to trim the mattress to wear the spear was still through the mattress but were able to get the mattress through the door. In total, it took twenty people to get AJ out of the door and into the ambulance. Suddenly, AJ wished he had never left the institution.


	42. A Painful Hell of A Ride

The next thirty minutes were awful for AJ. He felt his black jacket being cut off from his body. Then he felt scissors cutting away the blood soaked shirt. He felt an oxygen mask being placed over his face. The pain in his chest tortured him. It was as if he was struck by lightening. He was awake but his eyes weren’t open all the way. It took two long, painful hours to cut the mattress down to the point that it would fit through the door of his bedroom. At least, they got him out of his house and into the ambulance. The ride was one hell of a ride. Every bump they hit, AJ clenched the rest of the mattress as it rested on a stretcher. He felt hands examining his body. He tried to grab the object through his chest. “You can’t touch this okay?” AJ moaned. Soon he entered a state of delirium.


	43. Arrival

When they arrived at the hospital, AJ was nearly close to passing out from the blood he was losing. “Doctor we got a severe one in critical condition!” One paramedic yelled. The doctor ran over and saw the damage. “My word,” He said. “How is he still alive?” “He’s been holding on by a thread.” The paramedic said. After a careful examination, the doctor gathered the surgical team and they knew that it was going to be a long night.


	44. Removal

First, they took an X-ray of AJ’s chest. They looked at the places that the object penetrated. It penetrated his left lung and an important artery. They patched his neck with a bandage before they took him into the X-Ray. Then it was off to surgery. He cried out as he was lifted onto the operating table. His body was easy to lift because how limp it went. They put him under the anesthesia and once he was out they began. It was a very complicated surgery. It took almost two hours to remove the object that critically injured AJ. They also had to take care of the stab wound on AJ’s neck. When it was all finished they bandaged up AJ’s body and placed him back on the bed and placed the oxygen mask back on his face. Since he felt cold, they placed a nice warm long sleeve shirt over his body. The doctor gently shook AJ awake. “Hey, wake up,” He said. AJ slowly opened his eyes but not all the way. His chest hurt painfully and so did his neck. Then they entered a bedroom where there were two beds and a curtain down the middle of each bed on one side. They put AJ on the right bed and turned and left. When they left, his eyes closed and he was dragged into a deep sleep.


	45. Visit

As AJ lay asleep Marcie, Rose, and Will heard about what had happened and rushed to the hospital that he was in to see if he was okay. When they walked in they couldn’t believe what they saw. They saw a pale boy, whose eyes full of madness crushed everyone’s hearts, sleeping in pain. The three gathered around the bed and sat and waited for his eyes to open. Forty-five minutes later, AJ’s eyes opened as he turned to his side. When he saw them he thought to himself, “I don’t want to go back to that place. His eyes still showed the madness that filled them constantly. “I-I’m not going b-back there,” AJ said weakly. “We don’t want you to accidentally hurt someone,” Rose stated. “I’m not g-g-going back,” AJ said again. “Well, we have no other choice,” Rose told him. “No!” AJ yelled as tears began streaming down his face. He began to sob uncontrollably. His hard breathing fogged up the oxygen mask. Then Rose, Marcie, and Will decided that it was time to go. They left AJ sobbing. He cried and cried until he fell asleep.


	46. Deciding

When AJ woke up again, it was nighttime and he looked next to him and saw a nurse putting medicine in his IV. When the nurse noticed his eyes opened she said, “Good, you’re awake. Now I can tell you what the doctor wants you to know.” She helped AJ sit up. He grunted and cried out from the pain. He looked at her as she began to tell him something important. “We’re deciding if you should go back to the institution or not.” AJ automatically started talking. “I’m not going b-back p-p-period.” The nurse looked at him with a sly smile then left.


	47. Decision Made

The next day the same nurse came in and gently woke AJ up to tell him the final decision. His heart raced. “You don’t have to go back.” AJ felt so relieved. “You can rest easily now.” The nurse said. Both smiled then the nurse left. AJ laid back and looked at his phone for a few minutes then put it down and tried to rest but couldn’t. He felt a pain in his stomach. He thought it was just because he was sore and tried to ignore it. It only got worse. It was killing him. He took the oxygen mask off of his face and coughed, covering his mouth with his hands. A cough sent a hell of pain through his chest. He looked down at his hand and saw blood. His eyes widened as he breathed hard and loudly. Then black circles blocked his vision as he passed out.


	48. Violent Illness

When a different nurse came in to check on AJ she found him hanging on half of the bed with his head hanging low. She walked over and placed his body back onto the bed. She lifted his head, which made him moan, and noticed that he was sweating like crazy. The front of his head and the front of his hair were wet. She tried to gently wake him but his eyes wouldn’t open. “M-mama?” He said weakly. He was going into another delirious state. “AJ, open your eyes.” Still, his eyes remained closed. “AJ,” she continued to say. “Open your eyes and look at me.” She got the same response except his eyes opened a little bit and began hallucinating. Instead of seeing the nurse, he was hallucinating and seeing his mother’s face. He said the same thing as he did before. “M-mama?” He began shivering. That’s when the nurse knew something was truly wrong. Shivering while covered in sweat? The nurse returned with the doctor and a damp cool rag. They found him curled up in a ball, shivering, and sobbing with his hands wrapped around his head. They both walked over to him. The nurse gently removed his hands from his and gently placed the rag on his head. AJ then felt a fuzzy, but light, blanket being placed over his body. He moaned and groaned from the pain in his stomach. He couldn’t endure it much longer before his eyes rolled into the back of his head once again, only to have him stuck in a deep dark slumber.


	49. Slumber

Twelve hours later, AJ’s eyes remained closed. His shivers increased and so did the illness killing him from the inside. Even with the mask on his face, he still had trouble catching his breath. He clutched the blanket over his body as he relived the massacre of his family and his time in the institution. AJ began trembling in his sleep. “M-mama?” He said in his sleep. Then he began sobbing until he was hysterical. “Hey, hey.” The nurse said when she came to check on him. “M-mama!” He shouted. “AJ, wake up!” The nurse yelled gently. Then his eyes opened. He was still sobbing and breathing hard. “Hey, relax,” She said. It took AJ fifteen minutes to relax and stop crying. “There you go,” She said. “Feel better?” AJ weakly nodded. The nurse felt his forehead and then took his temperature. She was shocked at the numbers she saw, “124˚F.” After looking at the numbers she looked down and saw AJ hugging his stomach as more tears streamed down his face. “Is your stomach hurting you?” She asked. AJ nodded. “Would you like some Seven Up or Sprite to help?” AJ nodded. He felt the nurse touch his cheek as she turned and walked out the door and return ten minutes later with Sprite.


	50. A Child's Mind

AJ slowly drank his soda. When he was finished he weakly handed the empty can to the nurse. She could tell by then he lost the brain functions that made him act like a normal person, as you already know. However, she noticed that his mind and actions seem like a child. Like the way, he drank his soda with both hands. The tone of his voice made him seem younger than he really was. His movements were slow, like a baby, and his cries made him sound as if he was four years younger. He chewed on the blanket like a baby does when it’s teething. Whatever this illness was, it was doing a whole lot of damage to AJ’s mind and his body.


	51. Restrained

Later that day, AJ laid thinking about the past trauma in his life. These thoughts made him bring his hands to his head and hit himself over and over. He cried out in grunts with each punch. The nurse from before walked in and saw what he was doing. “AJ, no, no, no,” She said. AJ didn’t listen and kept hitting himself. “AJ, if you keep hitting yourself we will have to restrain you.” AJ still ignored her warning and kept hitting himself. The nurse knew he was trying to kill himself by trying to fracture his own skull but he couldn’t because the nurse came back with more assistance and they grabbed AJ’s arms to restrain them. “No,” He said. He tried to jerk his arms free but was unsuccessful. AJ let out his sobs as he felt his hands, feet, and torso being tied down to the bed. “ I know I know.” The nurse said to him softly. “We can’t have you hurting yourself or trying to kill yourself. You’re here so we can help you. We don’t want you trying to kill yourself. Understand?” Through his sobs, AJ nodded. AJ fought against the restraints as he sobbed and softly screamed. He tried to get free for several hours. AJ hated being tied down. It made him feel like an animal. He wasn’t an animal. This thought made him scream loudly. “I d-don't w-w-want to be in these things! Let me out! P-p-please!” He screamed. He continued to squirm violently to try to get his arms and legs free. The doctor came in to try to calm him. “AJ,” he said. He placed his hands on AJ, which made him go ballistic. AJ squirmed even more violently. “AJ, AJ.” The doctor said. AJ screamed as spit flew from his mouth. “AJ!” The doctor yelled as he held AJ”s arms down. “Calm down,” He said. AJ’s face was red and soaked from his tears. When he calmed his body down he began to have trouble breathing. So, the doctor placed an oxygen mask over his face. AJ was still sobbing and breathing hard. “AJ,” the doctor said. “They’re just restraints. Many patients have them on right now. They just keep you from harming yourself and others.” With his weakened face, AJ looked at him. “Now,” the doctor said. “I’ll take these off, but only if you promise me you won’t do this again.” AJ nodded. When AJ laid back he instantly felt a hell of a lot of pain in his stomach. He curled up hugging his stomach when he felt the restraints being removed.


	52. Worsening

AJ was getting worse. More workers came in to help the doctor. “AJ,” he said, “I need to look at your stomach, can you remove your hands please?” AJ shook his head. The doctor made a nodding motion towards the other workers in the room. They gently removed AJ’s hands from his stomach. Of course, AJ didn’t like what was going on, so he began to squirm. “It’s alright, it’s alright.” One worker said. The doctor lifted AJ’s shirt and examined his stomach. It was a painful examination for AJ. “N-n-o!” He said. “Stop! That r-r-really hurts p-plEASE!” “Well,” the doctor said. “It looks like he’ll need an MRI in order for us to see the problem. I have a bad feeling it’s a deadly tumor.” So, that’s what happened. They had to knock AJ out for the MRI because he wouldn’t lay still. The doctor found what he feared, a deadly tumor inside of AJ’s stomach. “I don’t think it’s deadly enough to kill him, I think it would just do a lot of damage to the inside of his body but it won’t kill him.” Then his eyes opened as he lay on the MRI table. “He’s awake,” a voice sounded. Hands lifted him from the table and placed him back on his bed. He again fell into another delirious state. Instead of feeling a bed that he was lifted on, he felt as if he was lifted on something fuzzier. “W-what did you f-f-find?” AJ asked weakly. “Shhhh,” an unfamiliar voice said. “Don't talk. We found a nasty tumor inside your stomach.” AJ’s eyes widened and filled with tears. “T-t-take it out then!” He said with sheer fear. “P-p-please take it out.” “AJ,” the doctor said. “You’re still on the gas we gave you to go to sleep. It’s making you very upset right now so try to calm down.” “Noooo!” AJ cried out. He turned so his face was buried into his pillow. AJ let out his tearful moans as he sobbed, “It’s not from the g-gas.” Tears drained out of his maddening eyes. They were all still in the MRI room when one nurse left and returned with a small teddy bear. She placed it next to AJ, who lifted his face from the pillow and grabbed it and held on to it as he continued sobbing. “AJ, try to relax.” The doctor said. “It is from the gas we gave you.” “N-n-n-no it’s not!” AJ screamed. AJ calmed down a bit as the staff began to wheel him back to his room. He fell asleep on the way there and the staff began to talk about him.


	53. Talk

“Those eyes,” one said. “I’ve never seen eyes like his before. So full of insanity and madness.” “He’s had a tough life.” Another said. “Witnessing the murder of his family, being attacked by two mental patients being, nearly impaled, and now this.” “He’s been sobbing and sobbing every day. Even in his sleep like right now.” “When he woke up a few minutes ago, he was still upset about that tumor. We kept telling him that it’s just the gas that’s making him this upset because sometimes teenagers cry when they’re on the anesthesia.” The staff nodded in agreement. “He should be waking up soon since the gas has probably worn off.” “Whoop, there he is.” AJ’s eyes were red and sore from crying. All the staff members close to his room looked at his eyes and they too noticed that his eyes were different from other teenagers his age. A nurse walked in with medicine in a syringe. “Here, take this,” She said. AJ turned his head from her. “AJ, you need to take this,” She said. “N-n-o,” AJ said, sobbing. “AJ, you have to,” She said firmly. He moaned. “AJ, this will take only five seconds.” He looked at her and she gave him a sly smile. “Okay?” She asked. His mouth slowly and weakly opened and the nurse pushed the medication into his mouth.


	54. Return

Later AJ fell asleep. He still sobbed in his sleep. As he slept a visitor walked into his room: George. He wiped AJ’s tears with the blanket that covered his body. Then AJ’s eyes opened. “Hey,” George said softly. “I heard about what happened so I ran over here to see if you were okay.” “W-where have you been?” AJ asked George. “I wanted to come see you. I really did. I was really busy and I couldn’t take off because of a bad situation.” “I e-escaped the inst-institution,” AJ said as tears streamed down his face. “What?” George asked in a shocked voice. “I ran from that place and ran home. Then before I fell asleep the man impaled m-me.” “What man?” “The man who killed my family.” Then tears began pouring down his face like a waterfall. “Forget I asked,” George said. “No, it's f-fine,” AJ said. AJ was quiet for a moment before he said; “Th-they said they found a tumor in my stomach, a-nd I-I –I told them to take it out but they said they can’t.” AJ began to have a meltdown. “AJ, AJ,” George said. “The tumor is probably too big to be taken out. A lot of people have big tumors that can’t be removed.” “Yeah but they’re probably all in wheelchairs.” “No, not all. You maybe won’t be.” George looked at his watch. “Well,” he said. “I need to get back to work. I’ll try to come see you okay?” AJ nodded. George squeezed AJ’s shoulder as he got up and left.


	55. Examination

When George left, the doctor and some staff members came in. “Okay, AJ,” he said, “I’m just going to feel your stomach and see in which areas of your stomach might put you in some pain.” “No, no, no,” AJ said. Then workers came over and held AJ’s arms and legs down which, of course, he didn’t like. He tried to squirm free. “Easy, easy it’s okay.” A nurse said. AJ felt the doctor’s hand examine his stomach. When he felt a sharp pain he tried to squirm free. “Sorry, bud.” The doctor said. Each time the doctor touched AJ on his stomach it seemed to hurt everywhere. He squirmed and screamed. “Stop! That hurts!” “It hurts everywhere?” The doctor asked. “Yeah,” AJ said. AJ felt the doctor put the shirt back down and the feeling of hands letting go of his arms and legs. He moaned as he felt the blanket being pulled back over his body. He watched the doctor leave the room. He curled up as the pain in his stomach worsened. AJ kept his breaths even in fear that he might throw up. His mind wondered then his head began to ache. His mind was shutting down and it scared him. He felt his mind shutting down fast, his insanity showing greatly like he did when he had his big meltdown at the institution. Then all of a sudden his mind went blank.


	56. Empty

It happened so fast. Maybe even too quickly for it all to comprehend. AJ forgot to speak again, he forgot where he was, what was going on, and it terrified him. He did know what had happened to him, his family, and his body. His breaths became loud and heavy as tears filled and poured out of his eyes. His eyes wandered side to side as a nurse came in. “Hey, hey,” she said. “What’s wrong?” AJ tried to speak but all that came out were moans and groans. The nurse figured out what had happened to his mind. His eyes still wondered fearfully. “AJ, you’re in the hospital. You’re safe here okay?” AJ nodded. She looked at him and saw his eyes grow heavy. “Lay down.” She said and gently laid him back until his head touched the pillow and his eyes closed. “Doctor,” she said. “I need you in here.” The doctor came in. “Yes, Marisa?” He asked. “His mind went blank,” She said. “What do you mean?” He asked. “He’s forgotten how to speak again, he’s forgotten where he was and stuff.” “Hmm.” The doctor said. “How unusual. Let’s try an MRI to see if there are any possible tumors in the brain.” Marisa nodded and went and got three nurses and they wheeled AJ down for an MRI.


	57. Tubes and Tumors

AJ’s eyes opened as he felt himself getting pushed into a big tube. Then loud noises began out of nowhere startling him. The loud noises lasted for an hour before he was taken out of the tube. They had found a tumor in his brain affecting his speech mobility and his memory. Since he was refusing to eat food, they had to insert a food tube in his stomach. Now he had two tumors: the one in his stomach and now the one in his brain. He lay in bed motionless. An oxygen mask was covering his pale face. His breath even and eyes closed. The door opened and George walked in. He saw a chair sitting by the bed. He walked over and sat down in the chair. He lifted AJ’s shirt and saw his torso bandaged and a tube surgically inserted into his stomach. He felt AJ’s forehead, which felt cold. AJ shivered as his eyes barely opened and focused on the blurry image of George.


	58. Cold Shivers

“Hey,” George said softly. AJ felt George’s hand touch his head. “How are ya feelin’?” AJ again tried to speak but all the came out was a grunt. George figured out what had happened. AJ began to shiver uncontrollably. He felt the blanket being pulled up and over the rest of his body. His shivers continued. “I’m so sorry,” George said then left. AJ continued to shiver. He tried talking to himself but all that came out were his moans. He shivered as he kept trying. “M…” He was trying to say the word “Mom” but all that came out was a gasp. He kept trying but moans and shivers came out and his frustration grew and his insanity began to show once again.


	59. Tantrum

AJ’s insanity poured out of him like a waterfall. He yanked the oxygen mask off of his face and violently threw it to the side. He began wheezing a little bit but he didn’t care. He tried to take his IV out but felt some resistance in his hand but he quickly ripped it out of his hand. He screamed into his pillow from the pain as his hand began to bleed. He tipped the IV stand over making a loud bang when it hit the ground. AJ saw the pink thing he threw up in earlier and saw it had been cleaned. He grabbed it and threw it at the wall with a soft scream. He pushed the rolling table for his food over and it made a loud impact as well. He collapsed into his pillow, curling up into the fetal position and grabbed his head. He began to punch himself in the head but a male nurse came in and stopped him. The nurse grabbed AJ’s hands and pinned them down to the bed. AJ began thrashing violently to get free. “AJ,” the nurse said. “Calm down.” AJ didn’t calm down. He only began to scream and thrash even more violently. The nurse grabbed AJ’s phone and tried to show it to him but he grabbed it and threw it to the ground failing to break it. “Okay, you need to stop this right now.” The nurse said. AJ didn’t listen. “Hey, can I get some help in here?” The nurse said. Three more workers came in and noticed the mess AJ had made. “We need to give him a shot that will calm him down and we need to restrain him. AJ began to squirm again at that word, “AJ, you’ll be fine.” The nurse said. AJ felt a prick then his body relaxed. He stopped squirming and screaming. He felt a tissue wipe away the spit running down his chin. He heard a woman’s voice say, “Deep breaths AJ, take deep breaths. He tried to listen to her words as he felt his body being restrained and the oxygen mask being placed back over his face. He felt an IV being inserted into his right hand. The same nurse who told him what to do stayed behind when the others left. When AJ came back to his senses he grew scared and began thrashing again. “AJ, AJ,” the nurse said. “You’re okay. You’re okay.” AJ still fought against the restraints. He screamed and sobbed as he tried to escape the restraints. He felt the nurse hold his limbs down, calming him. His body felt sore from the illness killing him and his face showed the pain. “I know it hurts.” The nurse said. He shivered so the nurse placed a warm blanket over his body. “We’ll keep you in these restraints overnight and tomorrow we’ll take them off okay?” AJ nodded. It was ten in the evening and AJ lay wide awake but soon was dragged into a deep sleep.


	60. A More Peaceful Visit

When AJ woke up the next day, he wasn’t tied down anymore. He felt terribly limp and weak which meant the illness was getting a whole lot worse. His body was in horrible pain. Then he lost consciousness. As soon as his eyes closed his body turned to his side and the door opened. Rose, Marcie, and Will walked in and went to AJ’s side. They were already told the news that occurred. Rose began to run her fingers through AJ’s hair. Then his eyes opened. “Hey,” Will said softly. “How are ya feeling?” AJ tried to answer but as usual, a grunt came out. He tried again but choked on his spit in the attempt. Then he tried again then choked again. “Take it easy,” Rose said. Will saw that AJ’s left hand was bandaged and knew what happened. He took AJ’s left hand, “AJ, what happened here?” AJ pulled his hand away and hugged it close to his chest. “AJ you need to try and stop having these major meltdowns.” AJ tried to grab his phone but Will took it out of his hands, “No, AJ. You need to listen.” He crouched down to AJ’s level and took both hands. “You need to stop with these meltdowns because this,” he showed AJ his bandaged hand, “This is what we’re afraid of. We don’t want you hurting yourself. Understand?” AJ nodded. Then the door opened and a nurse walked in with cubic containers that contained special food meant to go through a feeding tube.


	61. Training

Before they came Marcie and Will had a chat. Marcie was going to switch and work at the hospital AJ was in. Will agreed that AJ needed someone that he trusted there with him. So Marcie told the nurse about the switch and was teaching her how to put the food through the tube. “You guys might want to hold him down a tad,” She said, “He hates having this tube and plus we found a tumor in his stomach so reaching for the tube is quite painful for him.” Will held down AJ’s arms while Rose got AJ to focus on her as she gently scratched the side of his head. AJ felt his shirt being lifted and felt the bandages being taken off his chest revealing what looked like infected scars. “Why are his scars infected?” Will asked. “To be honest, we have no idea.” The nurse said. “We’ve been taking very good care of his wounds but we don’t know why the infection isn’t going away.” “I pray you find a way,” Will said. The nurse continued to show Marcie how to insert the food into the feeding tube and once complete, the nurse placed new gauze and bandaging around his chest and pulled down his shirt. Then AJ’s eyes grew heavier and heavier until they closed. Everyone in the room left. AJ would only wake up to excruciating pain.


	62. Painful, Torturing Screams

When AJ woke up, his head was aching terribly. He wrapped his arms around his head but that didn’t stop the pain. To him, the pain was so bad he let out a torturing scream. Since he was losing functionality to understand the difference between actual, literal, pain and pain from a simple headache, it was hard for him to comprehend what pain was a bad pain. "AJ," Marcie said. "It's just a headache, calm down." He continued to sob. "AJ, AJ," Marcie said. The pain subsided as AJ calmed down and drifted off into the dream world. Marcie quietly walked out the room and closed the door behind her.


	63. More Visits

This time, Jerry came to visit. AJ was still asleep as Jerry sat in the chair next to AJ's bed. When Jerry saw AJ's condition, he automatically felt extremely guilty for verbally abusing him. AJ moaned in his sleep. AJ's eyes opened for a brief moment as he turned and grabbed the teddy bear on his bed against the wall. He clutched it and his eyes closed again before Jerry could say anything. Marcie walked in with some liquids that needed to be inserted into the feeding tube. She greeted Jerry. "He, Jerry," She said, "Do you think you could hold him down a bit? He hates this feeding tube and because his body is so sore when we get the tube out to place the food in it, it causes him discomfort." Jerry obeyed. AJ woke up when he felt Jerry's touch. AJ knew what Marcie was doing and he didn't like it. He began squirming and moaning. "It's okay," Marcie said. Marcie struggled to get the special food through the tube because of how much AJ was squirming. Jerry placed more of his weight on AJ, without harming him, and made his body more stabilized for Marcie to get the food in the tube. AJ still tried to squirm free but Marcie was able to get the food through the tube. Then she had to change the bandages which AJ didn't quite like either. He tried to say the word "stop" but all that came from his throat was an angry grunt. He continued squirming. "AJ, stop please," Marcie said. He didn't. Jerry put the rest of his weight gently on AJ. Marcie was able to finish changing the bandages. She then felt his forehead as he drifted into the dream world once again.


	64. Trypanophobia

When AJ woke up again, Jerry was walking out the door and Marcie was walking in with a syringe. His body felt even more sore. She walked over and again felt his forehead. "AJ, I'm going to put some medicine through the IV okay?" AJ shook his head and hugged his hand close to his chest. "AJ," Marcie said. She tried to grab his hand but he wouldn't let her. He responded with a moan. Marcie sighed and got the male nurse from before. He grabbed AJ's arm and held it so Marcie could get the medicine through the IV. AJ tried to squirm his arm free by twisting it and by trying to yank his arm back. When he saw the needle he was hysterical and started screaming. His screams were mostly muffled because of the oxygen mask he had to constantly wear. "AJ," the male nurse said. "Calm down." To distract him, the nurse grabbed AJ's phone and turned it on. He went to unlock it and saw that it needed a passcode. "Hey," he said gently, "How do you unlock your phone?" AJ went to unlock his phone but saw the needle out of the corner of his eye and grew terrified again. "AJ, AJ." The male nurse said. "Look at me." AJ looked at him. "Look where the needle goes." AJ watched how the needle went through his IV. "See," the male nurse said. "You freaked out over nothing," He said gently. He stopped crying but the rest of his tears streamed down his face. He felt Marcie wipe them with a tissue. The medicine made him feel lightheaded. He felt his head being placed back on the pillow as his eyes grew heavy. Before the dream world came he saw a group of people gather around him and reach for him. Then his eyes closed.


	65. Cries From Gas

When AJ woke up he was being wheeled somewhere. He tried to sit up but intense pain attacked his stomach. He cried out with a weak, but loud, grunt. "Don't try to sit up okay?" He heard a soft voice say. Soon they were in the OR. They put AJ under the anesthesia and began emergency surgery. They were going to attempt to remove a small bit of the tumor in his stomach. That small bit grew and it shifted making its way to his lungs. It took two hours to remove a little bit of the tumor. AJ still needed the feeding tube to get the food he needs in his body. When they lifted AJ back on the bed the doctor gently shook him awake. "Hey, AJ," he said softly. "We need you to open your eyes." AJ's eyes opened. On his bed were his phone and his teddy bear. A nurse handed them to him when they laid him down. He was still woozy from the gas they gave him. He unlocked his phone and went to "Notes." They didn't leave the OR quite yet because they were making AJ comfortable before they wheeled him back to his room on the top floor. When AJ opened the "Notes" app he tried to type a sentence but got some other letters in his sentence since his vision was blurry. He typed the sentence, "Can I go home?" He showed the message to Marcie. She could tell what the sentence said in the middle of all the other letters that made their way in the sentence. "Not right now," She said gently. "You're still not feeling well." AJ again typed a message, "But I wanna go home" Marcie looked at him. "I know you do," She said, "But you can't right now, maybe when you're better." AJ broke down into tears. This time, he was crying from the gas. "AJ," the doctor said. "You're just upset from the gas okay?" AJ shook his head. They started wheeling AJ back to his room as he continued sobbing. He cried loudly as he was wheeled into the elevator. His sobs grew louder and louder as he was wheeled back into his room where Ed was sitting.


	66. Ed Again

AJ laid in his bed sobbing in front of Ed. Eventually, AJ cried himself to sleep. Ed waited for AJ to wake up. When he did, Ed went to his level. "How are you feeling?" He asked. AJ tried to speak but a grunt escaped his throat. "Do you want to learn how to speak again?" Ed asked. AJ nodded. "Try to say the word, 'no'." When he tried to speak a grunt escaped his throat. "N-" AJ began. "N-n-n-no." He was finally able to say the word. "There you go," Ed said. Try to say a sentence." "I-I-'m never g-going back there," He said struggling. "You don't have to worry about that," Ed said. "They already decided that you don't have to go back." "Where w-will I-I-I g-go?" AJ asked. "We don't know that yet." "No institution," AJ said weakly. "Where will you go?" AJ weakly shrugged. ”We'll figure it out," Ed said as he got up and left.


	67. Communication

Finally, AJ learned to speak again but that didn't stop his insanity. He still had his meltdowns and still had his fits whenever the nurse had to insert the medicine through the IV since he hated needles. He did talk to those who came in and checked on him, gave him food, and cared for his wounds. Other than that, he spoke to no one else. "I-I-m not hungry," he said when the nurse came with food for the tube. "AJ, you have to." The nurse said. "I'm n-not h-hungry!" "AJ, you need to have some nutrients in your system otherwise, you're going to get worse." "I-I'm a-already w-worse," he said. The nurse sighed and walked out. "Bill," she said, "I need your help again." Bill was the male nurse from before. When they walked back into the room they saw that AJ was occupied with his phone so that's when they decided to make their move. They walked slowly and quietly. When AJ noticed them, he tried to get up but Bill held him down. He cried out. "S-stop!" He tried to squirm free. Finally, his body grew sore and he grew even weaker. "Alright buddy," Bill said. "That's it, bud, take it easy." He weakly tried to wiggle free but wasn't strong enough. He moaned. "St-stop..." He said weakly. When they were finished, AJ felt Bill's weight lightening as he released his grip. "See, it wasn't that big of a deal," Bill said softly. AJ moaned. He felt a hand touch his chest. He looked up and saw the nurse and she smiled at him. He weakly smiled back as his eyes closed.


	68. Conversations

When AJ, woke up it was dark. Suddenly he grew scared and began to cry. Marcie came in when she hear him cry. "Hey, hey," she said. "What's wrong. "I-I don't like t-the d-d-dark," AJ said. "Do you want a night-light?" She asked. AJ weakly nodded. Marcie got up and fetched a night-light and brought it packed and plugged it in. AJ felt a little better. "Better?" Marcie asked. AJ weakly nodded. He fell even weaker and just as Marcie was about to leave, he grabbed her wrist. She sat on the edge of the bed and gently said, "Come here." She helped AJ sit up as he softly cried out. His head fell on her shoulder. He tried to take the oxygen mask off but Marcie stopped him. "No no," she said. "If you take this off, you'll have trouble catching your breath." "I-I w-wanna go h-home," AJ said weakly. "I know you do," Marcie said softly. AJ felt Marcie's fingers gently scratch the side of his head. "W-what will happen when I-I get outta here?" He asked weakly. "I don't know," Marcie said, "But we'll figure it out." "No -m-m-m-more institutions, not a different one not the one I-I-I was at, just no more institutions, period," AJ stated. "Well," Marcie said. "We agreed that you don't go back to the institution YOU came from. When this is over you'll probably be sent to one with better security." AJ wrapped his arms around Marcie sobbing. "N-no!" He yelled. "No more of those p-p-p-places!" "There is no other place for you to go, AJ. You can't live on the streets." "I can go home!" "You were nearly killed when you entered your home." "I-I grew up the -there!" "I know but, your bed is gone, the food is spoiled, and since the house is empty and no one is taking care of it, now termites and mold infest your home." AJ began screaming. "I-I don't care! I'm g-going back h-h-home!" "I'm sorry it's too dangerous." Then AJ went off like a bomb.


	69. Explosion

AJ screamed and collapsed onto the pillow. When he tried to take the oxygen mask off, Marcie stopped him but he violently yanked it off. He curled up and wrapped his arms around his head and screamed. "AJ," Marcie said. Marcie caught him biting himself and tried to removed his hand from his mouth he tried to jerk it free but couldn't. "AJ stop," Marcie said. He continued screaming. "Hey, I need a little help in here," Marcie yelled. Bill walked in and already knew what Marcie needed: the leather restraints. These restraints don't harm the patient, they just immobilize the patient even more so they don't injure themselves any worse. When AJ felt them placing him flat on his back, he disagreed with whatever what they were doing, so he squirmed. "Easy, easy," Bill said. "We need to give him a shot," Marcie said. AJ felt a prick and his body relaxed. He weakly struggled. "Relax, AJ, relax," AJ was struggling to catch his breath but soon felt the mask being placed back over his face. The other patients at the hospital were losing sleep because of AJ's meltdowns. "We can't keep him here," Marcie said. "I'll call the Branson Institution," Bill said. When AJ heard that word he squirmed and tried to get free. "It's okay," Marcie said. "Don't worry, it's a good institution. They have a hospital like this in there." He began bawling. "N-n-no," he sobbed. "Just relax, and close your eyes," Marcie said. He weakly shook his head as he weakly began to fight against the restraints. He felt one more prick then his eyes closed.


	70. Branson Institution

When AJ's eyes opened he was inside of some sort of truck. He was still restrained but was strapped down on the bed so he wouldn't fall during the ride. His eyes began to close again but he blinked hard leaving them half closed. He felt as if his regained the strength to fight against the restraints. So, he began fighting them. "Hey," a voice said, "Calm down." He didn't. He didn't. He only struggled harder and stronger. When they got out of the truck the extra restraints were taken off, allowing him to fight stronger and more violently. "Relax, kid. Just relax." He thrashed again and again. Once they entered the room, they placed him in the new bed and hooked him up to all the machines like the ones back at the hospital. When they left he began struggling violently. He was weak but he just wanted to get out of those restraints. He began to scream. "Let, me out of these things!" He shrieked. "You can't do this!" He sobbed and sobbed as he jerked his limbs. Employees watched through the cameras and the small window on his door. "I've never seen one of our patients as violent or insane as he is." One said. Then one of the restraints snapped and he was able to get his left arm free. Then with his left hand he undid the right one. Then, with both hands-free, he was able to get his feet free. When he got his feet free, he yanked the mask off of his face and threw to the ground. Then, he collapsed onto his pillow. Tears were streaming down his red hot face. Soon he couldn’t catch his breath but he didn’t care. An employee walked and went to AJ. She picked up the mask that was hanging off the bed. She picked it up and tried to place it back over his face but he jerked his head away. “Sweetie, you have to wear this,” she said. He moaned and still refused to allow the nurse to place the mask over his face.He moaned and still refused. She was wondering if he was a little ticklish, so she tickled his stomach a little bit and he jerked which caused him to move his hands which gave the nurse the opportunity to place the mask around his face. He tried to remove it but the nurse stopped him. “Listen, you need to leave this on. Without it, you can’t breathe that well. So just leave it on. Okay?” He nodded. His eyes began to feel heavy again, but something felt wrong. His head hurt, he tried to say something but all that came out was a grunt. He panicked. His breathing became hard as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his entire body began shaking violently.


	71. Seizures

The nurse turned her head and her eyes widened. She shouted for help and immediately more employees rushed in. They laid him completely flat by removing the pillows and blankets. “AJ, can you hear me?” The nurse said. Blood came out of AJ’s nose. “AJ,” Employees held his body down as it shook. Then his body slowed. His eyes opened a little and he moaned. He tried to sit up but the employees gently pushed down on his chest and forehead saying, “Just lay down, just lay down.” He had no clue of what just happened. All he remembered was his head hurting and losing consciousness. He felt one of the pillows being placed under his head and felt all the blankets return to his body. His muscles hurt. Again he tired to sit up, but was stopped again. He began breathing hard because he wanted to sit up and hated laying down flat. He kept trying to sit up. “AJ, you gotta lay down.” He heard a man’s voice say. “I don’t like laying flat.” He felt the other two pillows being returned to his head and back, helping him sit up. When they left, they had to keep a more careful eye on him. Unfortunately, AJ had three more major seizures throughout the night. When he woke up the next morning, his entire body was in pain, he was completely flat, which he didn’t like. He felt only one pillow under his head. He tried sitting up but pain attacked him. He ignored the pain as he sat up. As soon as he sat up he vomited blood. He took the mask off just in time. He tried to stop throwing up the blood but he couldn’t. He knew he was loosing blood this way. He threw up one last time but in the middle of it, he chocked and the same feeling of puke coming up came again and it scared him. He laid down, sweating. He tasted the same feeling of throwing up again in his throat and he swallowed, which caused him to spit up a little bit. The nurse from before walked in and saw what had happened. She felt his hot forehead and felt that it was soaked in sweat. Soon he felt himself being lifted and carried away.


	72. Cooling

Soon AJ, felt himself being placed into an nice cool bath. The cool water cooled his steaming body. He opened his mouth and the cold liquid went past his lips. Shivers passed through his body as water was dumped on his head. He gasped weakly. Soon he was lifted from the tub and placed on a table. Towels dried him as new clothes were place on him. Then he was placed back in his room onto his nice comfy bed. The mess from earlier had been cleaned up and the smell left the room. He felt a lot better and cooler. There was a nurse in his room keeping her eye on him in case he had another seizure or had nightmares. As he laid there, he kept thinking about the hell he lived through. Then once again his mind snapped.


	73. Snapped

AJ picked up his phone, that rested by his legs, and threw it with a grunt. He then threw the teddy bear across the room. Then the pillows then the mask. The nurse came over. “Hey, hey.” She said. He was throwing everything he could across the room. “Stop, stop.” The nurse said softly. She grabbed his arms and pinned them to the bed, which he didn’t agree with and freaked out more. “AJ, calm down.” His freak out soon turned into yet another major seizure. The nurse cursed as she put AJ’s body flat on the bed and called for assistance. His body slowed as assistance came in. He was whimpering. “Shh, shh.” The nurse said. A flashlight shined in his face. He grabbed it and weakly threw it. He began freaking out again. “AJ, calm down.” A man’s voice said. He squirmed. The worker’s held him down. He squirmed. “AJ, we need you to relax.” He finally listened and calmed down. He felt the pillows, blankets, the mask, his phone and his teddy bear return to him. The tight grips loosened as AJ moaned. “There you go, nice deep breaths.” “I-I wan-t to go h-home.” He said weakly. “I know sweetie,” a nurse said. He tried to stand up. “I’m g-going home.” The workers held him down again. He tried to jerk his limbs away. “I-I want. To. Go. Home!” He screamed as he sobbed. He continued squirming. “AJ, you’re fine.” “No!” He sobbed. He felt the grasps of the workers tighten as they held him. He broke down even more. “I just want to leave.” He sobbed. He hated being held down. “Let me go!” He screamed. “AJ, shhh. It’s okay. You’re okay.” “M-ama!” He yelled. “Let go!” “AJ, we’ll let go when you calm down.” A male nurse said in a stern voice. Slowly, AJ calmed his limbs as the tight grasps loosened. AJ took nice soft breaths. “There you go, deep breaths.” AJ looked at the nurse as he drifted off into the dream world. Later something unexpected would happen.


	74. Difference

When AJ woke up, the illness left him. He sat up with ease. His face softened. “Hey,” the nurse said as she came in. “How ya feeling?” “Better,” AJ said clearly. “Okay,” she said. “Alright guys let’s get him down there.” “What?” He asked. “Lay down.” AJ listened. Soon they were in some operating room. They knocked him out and began some kind of surgery. When AJ woke up again in his room, he felt his side and noticed something: the feeding tube was gone. His mind was still far gone but at least his health was back. The nurse walked in. “Hey, how ya feeling?” “Fine.” AJ moaned weakly. He tried to sit up. “No, no.” The nurse said. “You just had surgery. You need to take it easy.” “But…” He tried to sit up again. “AJ, no.” He didn’t listen. The nurse laid him down and saw restraints that were still tied to the bed. She restrained him. “I just want to sit up.” He sobbed. “You can’t AJ.” His insanity poured out of him yet again as he screamed and fought against the restraints. He whimpered loudly. “Shhh, shh, sh.” “M-marcie!” He screamed. “I…wan-n-t…M-marcie!” “She’s at work right now.” AJ cried louder. “AJ, shh.” The nurse undid the restrains in attempt to calm AJ. AJ stretched his arms towards the nurse. She helped him sit up and embraced him. He sobbed loudly. “M-marcie!” He sobbed. His sobs grew into screaming sobs. The nurse rocked him. “Marcie! Marcie! Marci-ee!” His screams grew louder. “Marcie!” “Shh, AJ.” “Marcie! I want Marc-cie now!” She made AJ face her. “AJ,she’s at work so stop this fit now.” He hit her arm and cried. “No.” She said sternly. “AJ you don’t hit.” He groaned as he sobbed. He began to drool. “Stop, AJ.” He wouldn’t. He kept on drooling and spitting. She pinned him down to the bed. He struggled as he fought to get free. “Marcie!” He continued screaming as he spit and drooled everywhere. She restrained him again and walked out leaving him to scream.


	75. Calm

AJ laid in bed restrained, screaming. He was drooling and spitting everywhere. He was fighting against the restraints as he screamed for Marcie. His screams grew louder, tearing his throat to shreds. “MARCIE!” Then to his surprise Marcie walked through the door. “Hey, AJ.” She said smoothly. She undid he restraints and helped him sit up. AJ immediately hugged her and sobbed. He was showing no signs of letting go. He cried loudly. “Shh, I’m here. I’m here AJ. Everything is all right now.” “Don’t leave me.” He whispered. “Don’t leave me.” He said louder. “Don’t leave me!” He yelled. “Don’t leave me!” He screamed. “AJ,” Marcie said. “Calm down.” His grip tightened. “Please don’t leave please don’t leave!” “AJ, I’m not going anywhere.” Marcie began rocking him as he sobbed and slowly calmed down. She soon felt his grip loosen which meant he fell asleep. She went to lay him down but he quickly woke up and wrapped his arms around her again and moaned. “Shh, shhh.” Marcie said. “I’ll stay here.” He once again fell asleep and his grip loosened as Marcie gently continued to rock him and scratched his back. She saw his teddy bear, picked up and placed it in his hand. He picked it up to cuddle it and laid down with Marcie’s help. She covered him with the blankets and turned out the lights to his room and went back to work.


	76. Mentally Unstable

Unfortunately AJ’s IQ was decreasing. Before it was 120 now it was 54. He was now considered mentally retarded. He laid in bed. The seizures he kept having damaged his brain and that’s why his IQ dropped significantly. He was still in the hospital part of the institution but was going to be moved to the main part of the institution that day. Marcie and other workers came in. “AJ,” Marcie said softly. AJ slowly looked up at her. She smiled at him. “Come on.” She said. Employees were unplugging him from all the machines since he was better now. They helped him stand up. Marcie and other nurse placed their arms around his shoulders and his waist and helped him walk. He stopped and turned. “My..my bear.” He said. Even the tone of his voice changed. His stutter went away but his tone was like a child’s. “I want my bear.” He said as he began to cry. The nurse, named Jamie tried to calm him. She got his bear for him and he took it and held on to it. The door opened and they walked out. They walked into in elevator to go up. He grew scared and began to have a panic attack. He began hitting his head and screaming. Marcie held his arms while Jamie tried to calm his screams. “AJ, AJ we’re almost there it’s okay.” He continued to hit his head as Marcie struggled to restrain his arms with her own. Then the elevator stopped and open. “Look, AJ, look.” Jamie said. “It’s all done.” AJ looked up at her. “See?” She said. Her and Marcie helped him stand up and wiped the tears from his face. They stepped out of the elevator but AJ refused to take another step. "Come on." Jamie said sweetly. AJ shook his head and said, "MmMm." He held his teddy bear closer like a scared child.   
He shook his head again. Jamie and Marcie tried to gently pull him, but to no avail. Growing with frustration, AJ threw his teddy bear on the ground and began to have a tantrum like meltdown.


	77. Temper Tantrum

AJ screamed and collapsed. Jamie and Marcie trying to stand him up. "AJ calm down." Jamie said. AJ sprawled his limbs out on the floor and began flailing as his tantrum escalated. It was as if he couldn't be calmed. His screams ripping his throat apart, his sobs turning hysterical. "Marcie!" He screamed. "I'm here, AJ." Marcie said to him soothingly. "What's wrong baby?" She asked. "I want you." He sobbed in reply. "AJ I'm right here." AJ's cries grew louder and louder as Jamie and Marcie grew confused. "That's it!" A male voice said and snatched AJ up and walked with him in his arms. "No!" AJ screamed. "My bear! My BEAR!" The man dropped AJ and shoved his bear into his hands and pushed him slightly to make him walk which AJ didn't like. He moaned and stomped his feet like a child. "No I want to walk with Marcie! I want Marcie!" He screamed before collapsing into sobs again. Marice was by his side as she hugged him. AJ hugged back sobbing, pulling his legs over her lap. "You want me to carry you?" Marcie asked figuring by his gesture that's what he wanted. "Mhmm." AJ sniffed. Jamie and Marcie chuckled as Marcie carried the sobbing boy to their location which was a room where the other patients were.


	78. More Patients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ is taken to a room with the other patients

Marcie carried AJ all the way to the room where the other patients were. She placed him on one of the couches in the room. The other patients stared as AJ clung to Marcie, refusing to let go of her. She reminded him of the teddy bear in his hands and he let go of Marcie and began playing with his bear. "What should I name you?" He asked his bear. AJ put the bear to his ear as if it was whispering to him. "Teddy!" He shouted. "That's a perfect name!" AJ hugged Teddy as the stares from the eyes of patients continued. Then out of nowhere, Teddy was snatched from him. AJ looked up at the person who took Teddy and saw man standing in front of him. "Um," AJ said. "Can you give Teddy back please?" The man began to walk away with Teddy over to a fireplace. AJ, even though his IQ was 54, he was smart enough to figure out what the man was about to do. "TEDDY!" He screamed. He grew hysterical and began sobbing. Some of the other patients tried to get the bear away from the man. "It's evil." The man said. "It's evil." "Bill just let go." A patient said. The same patient was able to get Teddy away from the man and back to AJ. AJ grabbed Teddy and hugged him close to his chest. The patient who saved Teddy sat next down to AJ. "Sorry about Bill. My name is Tom. What's yours?" Tom asked nicely. "AJ." AJ replied. "Are you my friend?" AJ asked. Tom's heart was warmed. "If you want me to." Tom replied. "Do you want me to be your friend?" AJ happily nodded and smiled. "How old are you?" Tom asked. "15." AJ replied. "But the doctors say that my metal age is like I'm 8. I don't quite get that. What is metal age?" Tom chuckled. "You mean mental age?" "Ohh, yeahh." AJ replied. "How old are you?" AJ asked. "23." Tom replied. AJ's eyes lit up in amazement. To him, someone that old is like a superhero. "Are you a superhero?" AJ asked. Tom chuckled. "Maybe." Tom replied with a mysterious tone. "What's your power?" AJ asked. "I have the power of...." AJ waited for the answer. "SUPER TICKLE!" Tom yelled and attacked AJ with tickles. AJ squealed and laughed. When the tickling stopped both AJ and Tom where now laying on the couch. Tom laid his head down on AJ and smiled. "Hmm, this is a comfy pillow." He said. "I'm not a pillow." AJ said with a laugh. "Why is this pillow talking?" Tom said and tickled AJ's stomach "I said I'm not a pillow!" AJ laughed again. "Oh it's you!" Tom yelled. AJ laughed as both boys sat up and Tom rubbed AJ's head. Then Marcie came in and went to AJ. "AJ, come one we need to go somewhere. Thanks Tom." Tom nodded and watched both AJ and Marcie leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put this note on the last chapter but yay I finally updated!


End file.
